Maps
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Mashup) |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |mashup = Best of JD3 |alt = Party Master Mode Community Remix |mode = Solo |pc = to |gc = to |lc = (Classic/Party Master) (Mashup) |pictos = 139 (Classic) 62 (Mashup) |nowc = Mad (Classic) mad_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Céline Baron |dura = 3:14 }}"Maps" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with short pink hair. She is wearing a pink vest with a blue plaid crop top, a blue skirt, blue tights, and dark blue heels. During the chorus, her skin turns black, her vest turns yellow, her tights turn black/disappear and her skirt becomes a slivery violet. Background The background is pink with other warm colors. At some points, it zooms in revealing that red and yellow pixels are being generated inside the various patterns. Circular patterns are generated when the dancer does a certain move. At some parts lines of longitude and latitude can be seen. The entire background appears to be a blurred out map. During the chorus the pink background turns dark purple and the patterns turn into dark lights that flash in different patterns. When "So I'm following the map that leads to you" is sung, grid lines are formed. The background during the bridge is similar to the background during the verses, but a map can clearly be seen. Mashup Maps has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Best of JD 3" that only features dancers from . Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Forget You'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Venus'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''California Gurls GM1' *Apache (Jump On It)'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Forget You'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Venus'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''California Gurls ''GM2 *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Venus'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Forget You'' *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' *''California Gurls '' Party Master Mode Maps has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' *'''''Maps *Snap The Rain/Insane Fitness/Froufrou Dance/Powered Circle *I Feel Crazy/Fashionable Shake/Tribal TipToe/Pump It Up *Dance With My Umbrella/Gomina Pumps/Jump And Feel/Walk Like An Explorer *Ice Punch/Self Control/Pendulum Whip/Hit Em Strong *Feel So Street/Western Slide/'Summer'/'Birthday' *Follow My Rhythm/It's Me/Dance Of Joy/Tortured Walk *Viva Sombrero/Neon Light Distress/Pom Pom Run/Shake Your Shoulders *Dance Like A Fool/Violent Walk/Crazy Walk/Double Shoulders *Winter Slide/Hippie Ragga/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' *Love You Softly/Glamorous Shake/Sexy Pumps/Retro Running *Ragga Pumps/Snake Vibes/Hippie Punch/Pixel Punch *Victory/Strong Girl/Let's Samba/For You You And You *Hands Up/Disco Mill/Spend Some Glitters/Groovy Shake *Men Exclusive/Rock My World/'Summer'/'Built For This' *I'm The Future/Don't Move/Try Bollywood/Western Violin *Western Lash/I'm Stuck/Sing Everybody/Fitness Victory *Claws Balance/Tribal Samba/Play Guitar With The Devil/Crazy Walk *Cheerleading/Hippie Fight/Fear The Wolf/Que Calor *Charleston/Salsa Man/'Built For This'/'Holding Out for a Hero' *Look At My Elbows/Overpowered Mill/Skiing Back Again/Rest A Little *Pom Pom Swing/Disturbed Shake/Check My Style/Black Light Cross *''Maps'' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Clap twice with your arms in front of your face. Gold Move 3: Push your left arm outwards and pull your right arm toward you, then repeat in the opposite direction. Mad gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Mad gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Mad gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Mad gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup The Mashup has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your right hand on your left shoulder. (California Gurls) Californiagurls gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (California Gurls) Madmu gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Community Remix Maps has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *SedentaryPack07 Canada *RiverGoddess72 USA *LolaS2 Brazil *JulioCesarBrasi Brazil *Stalhito France *xComigonz90 Chile *Cruzader4Ever Chile *EdherThulio Brazil *DyingHalfling98 USA *Carmen2402 Spain *DevouringJam8 Brazil *bondi96 Germany *SoToSendoCadu Brazil *TheFairyDina France *CamusCreed Brazil *littlesiha USA *vKx JeckTech USA *LUIS gamer18 Brazil *rudax33 Poland *RAGAKT Brazil *Brylon23 USA *cjnorris101 USA *LINMX USA Dance Quests Maps appears in the following Dance Quest: *Castle Appearances in Mashups Maps appears in the following Mashups: *''I’m An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Want To Want Me '' Captions Maps appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catch Me * Side Switches Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia General *''Maps'' is the second song by Maroon 5 in the series. *JustMax won in the Fan Video of the Year category for his video of this song on the second Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.630654780403309.1073741843.298090406993083&type=3 *The game files accidently misspells the song's name, making it "Mad". Classic *During the chorus, the dancer s glove constantly glitches from orange to red. *In the pictogram sprite found in the files, there are three beta pictograms, a placeholder, and there is an unused Gold Move.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/Mad/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png *In the game files, the Classic half coach is named mad'_coach_1'', while the half coach for the Mashup is regularly named as ''maps'mu_coach_1. *''Maps'' was one of the routines selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *The routine can be seen in the music video of MAX and Alyson Stoner's cover of the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaPn5pXtkuI Mashup *''Maps'' is one of six songs to have a Best Of Mashup, along with 4x4, Birthday, I Love It, Never Can Say Goodbye, and Boys (Summertime Love). *''Party Rock Anthem'' is not in the middle of the screen but at the side. * On Xbox consoles, some pictograms for Venus do not appear. *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' is seen to suddenly transition in during the routine, while Party Rock Anthem immediately disappears without the fade-out. *''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' is the only downloadable routine to feature in the Mashup. * The Mashup can be affected by a glitch: once the routine starts, it freezes and the chroma key of What You Waiting For? is shown. After few seconds, a half video of the same coach appears with the gameplay of I Love It.https://youtu.be/iX7XFMTJ6GE?t=164 * The Mashup can be found in its .zip file on the server, along with I Love It, Addicted To You, and Problem. Party Master Mode *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' uses her remade form, and Problem appears to have been enlarged. *The beta coach from Built For This appears in the Party Master Mode. Community Remix *Diegho San, the winner of the first two installments of the Just Dance World Cup, appears in the Community Remix for this song. Gallery Game Files Mad_cover_generic.png|''Maps'' Mad_mashup.png|''Maps'' (Mashup) Maps cover albumcoach.png| album coach mad_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach mad_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Mad banner bkg.png| menu banner Mad map bkg.png| map background Mad_cover.png| cover Madmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Mad cover@2x.jpg| cover Mad1024.png| cover 215.png|Avatar 200234.png|Golden avatar 300234.png|Diamond avatar Mad pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Mad menu.png|''Maps'' on the menu Mad routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Mad coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Madmu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Mashup) Mad_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Maps'' on the menu (Outdated) Mad_jdnow_score_old.png| score screen (Outdated) Mad_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Maps'' on the menu (Updated) Mad_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Mad_jdnow_score_new.png| score screen (Updated) mad jd2018 menu.png|''Maps'' on the menu mad jd2018 load.png| loading screen mad jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Mad announcement.png|Photo of the announcement videohttps://www.instagram.com/p/suxbP6tzzN/ MAP.jpg Mad promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Madcmu announcement.png|Community Remix announcement Justdanceawards fanvideo winner.jpg| Awards Fan Video of the Year winner announcement Behind the Scenes Mad brief.png|Creative brief Beta Elements Mad beta pictogram 1.png|Unused pictogram 1 Mad beta pictogram 2.png|Unused pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) Mad beta pictogram 3.png|Unused pictogram 3 Placeholder pictogram.png|Placeholder pictogram Mad beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move Others Mad thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Mad thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Mad no gui gameplay 1.png Mad no gui gameplay 2.png Mad no gui gameplay 3.png Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Maps (Explicit) Teasers Maps - Gameplay Teaser (US) Maps - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Maps" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (41)Maps-Maroon 5五星评价JUST DANCE Maps - Just Dance Now Maps - Just Dance 2016 Maps - Just Dance 2017 "Maps" - Just Dance 2018 Maps - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Maps (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 'Party Master Mode' Maps (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 Maps (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 (Gamepad) 'Community Remix' Maps (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Maps es:Maps tr:Maps Category:Citations needed Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Céline Baron